1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that is provided with a symbol display arrangement for variably displaying a plurality of symbols necessary for a game and a controller such as a microcomputer for controlling the variable display of the symbol display arrangement. More specifically, the invention relates to a slot machine having buttons for a player to manipulate for stopping variation action of the variable display in desired timing (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPachi-Sloxe2x80x9d machine).
2. Description of the Related Art
Two types of the Pachi-Slo machines are commercially used. One type of Pachi-Slo machine has mechanical reels for variably displaying the symbols (special symbols) relevant direct to profit of a player, and if desired, also has an electrical display device as secondary display for performing a demonstration display such as a prognostic display or a xe2x80x9creach action.xe2x80x9d Another type of the Pachi-Slo machine has an electrical display device for variably displaying the special symbols and for performing the demonstration display, which is called a xe2x80x9cvideo slot machine.xe2x80x9d
Such electrical displays permit various indications or demonstrations that enhance the player""s interest in the game. For example, such indications may include: a change in a background color to indicate in an exciting way that a specified combination of the special symbols corresponds to a special win, e.g., xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBig Bonus hitxe2x80x9d (hereinafter termed xe2x80x9cBB hitxe2x80x9d); the appearance of a new character other than the special symbols; an indication of a pattern with unusual motion to indicate that the special win can be obtained if one more special symbol is arranged in the display (i.e., xe2x80x9creach statexe2x80x9d), thereby indicating to the player that a special win may soon appear; etc.
When the reach action begins, the player""s attention is drawn to the display with an expectation of the appearance of the special win. The reach action includes, for example, a change in the speed of the displayed pattern or symbol variation, a change of the duration of the symbol variation, or the like. Sometimes, the special win will appear 100% of the time after a special reach action. Thus, such a reach action is predictive of the appearance of the special win.
The reach action on a display of a conventional Pachi-Slo machine, however, may disadvantageously be but a simple indication, such as a change of speed or duration of a particular pattern or symbol variation. Since the special win might not always appear, the conventional simple indication may betray the players expectation and thereby have the contrary effect of reducing the player""s interest in the game.
In addition, as mentioned above, it is known that the reach action is carried out by indicating a symbol or a character other than the special symbols. The conventional reach action is but a simple symbol indication, and does not provide any information as to the possibility of the appearance of the special win. The player therefore easily tires of the conventional simple reach action, and the game becomes monotonous.
Some conventional Pachi-Slo machines are arranged to generate a plurality kinds of sounds when the game has started by player operation. Among the plurality kinds of sounds, at least one kind of the sound is predetermined to be frequently generated in the general game state where a special win such as xe2x80x9cBB hitxe2x80x9d has not been elected by a lottery of the internal system and at least one kind of the sound other than the above is predetermined to be generated frequently when the special rank of win is elected by a lottery of the internal system. Thus, the Pachi-Slo machines can predict the appearance of the special win by the generated sounds. Further some conventional Pachi-Slo machines are arranged to switch on back lamps disposed behind the reels in a predetermined way or sequence or flashing them in a predetermined pattern. The Pachi-Slo machines can predict the appearance of the special win by the operation of back lamps at a constant probability when the special win is elected by the lottery of the internal system. Further some conventional Pachi-Slo machines are arranged to predict the special win by the generation of the sounds or the operation of the back lamps, or a combination thereof. However, such simple generation of sounds or operation of back lamps cannot give the player a detailed prediction.
Reliable information relative to the appearance of a special win, xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cBB hitxe2x80x9d will not give the player excessive expectation of a xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cBB hitxe2x80x9d and the player will not feel betrayed when a xe2x80x9clossxe2x80x9d is definitely determined. If the information indicative of the probability of a xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d is not only simple information, but also an interesting and effective demonstration with variety, it would enhance the player""s interest in the entire game.
An object of the present invention is to provide a Pachi-Slo machine which can display a likelihood or a reliability of appearance of a special win such as xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBB hit,xe2x80x9d etc. and an interesting and effective demonstration with variety.
A gaming machine according to the present invention has:
a symbol display arrangement for variably displaying a plurality of symbols that is arranged to display a stop state when the variation of displayed symbols is stopped and to give a profit to a player when the stop state corresponds to a specific stop state;
a predictive display arrangement for performing a predictive display whether or not the specific stop state is displayed when the variation of the displayed symbols is stopped;
a start device for starting the variation of the displayed symbols in response to manipulation by a player;
a stop device for stopping the variation of the displayed symbols in response to manipulation by a player; and
a controller for determining whether or not it is permitted to display the specific stop state and for determining a predictive display mode based on the result of the determination, the controller being arranged to control the predictive display arrangement such that a likelihood of appearance of the specific stop state is changeable in conjunction with a change in the game resulting from passage of time.
In the Pachi-Slo machine according to the invention, the likelihood of appearance of a specific stop state is varied with the passage of time, and the player can adjust his or her stop manipulation in response to the confirming changes of the predictive display, which are themselves responsive to the expectation of the appearance of a predictive display of xe2x80x9cXXXxe2x80x9d at the time of the player""s manipulation. In addition, since the predictive display employs symbols, the player can recognize the information relating to the prediction precisely, and a varying, effective demonstration can be realized, thereby enhancing the fun of the game.
In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine in which the likelihood of the appearance of the specific stop state is changeable by displaying a plurality of predictive display symbols sequentially with the passage of time. Thus, the player easily can recognize the time-dependent change of the likelihood of appearance of the specific stop state.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine in which the plurality of the predictive display symbols are displayed successively. Accordingly, smaller changes in the likelihood of predicting the appearance of the specific stop state can be indicated to the player by the successively displayed symbols.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of the predictive display symbols depicts a story line. The change of the predictive display symbols that accompanies the change of the likelihood is arranged to depict a story line. Accordingly, the player""s interest in the predictive display is enhanced, consequently enhancing the player""s interest in the entire game.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine in which the controller is provided with a predictive display memory for storing a plurality of predictive display symbol groups, each having the plurality of predictive display symbols, by classifying them in accordance with the likelihood of appearance of the specific stop state. The predictive display can be performed in various display modes, which can correspond to the same degree of probability, so that the player will not easily be tired of the symbol variation from start to stop. Moreover, the player""s interest in the game is enhanced by enabling the player to estimate the quantum of the likelihood that is associated with the displayed predictive display.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine in which the likelihood of appearance of the specific stop state is changeable in response to the stop timing of the variation of the symbols being displayed by the symbol display arrangement. The likelihood or reliability of appearance of the specific stop state is changeable in response to the stop timing of the variation action of the symbols being displayed by the symbol display arrangement. Accordingly, a sense of relationship between the stop display and the predictive display can be imparted to a player. The player easily recognizes the predictive display by paying attention to the stop display of the variation action.
The player who is aware of the relationship between the stop timing of the variation of the displayed symbols and the timing of the change of the likelihood, will pay attention to what is displayed in each timing. Accordingly, an effect is produced that increases the player""s expectation of the special win in response to the stop timing of the variations of displayed symbols.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine in which the predictive display is performed one or more times until the variation of any one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped.
In the case where the predictive display predicts the appearance of the specific stop state, the procedure of the game is arranged in the order of xe2x80x9cstart of all symbol variationsxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cpredictive displayxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of one of the symbol variations.xe2x80x9d The player may have an expectation as to whether the predictive display will lead to a special win.
In particular, in the case where three variable symbols are displayed and the variations of the three variable symbols are arranged to stop at different times, the second stop symbol is used to determine whether or not the xe2x80x9creach statexe2x80x9d is established, and therefore the player is concerned about the second stop symbol. In the present invention, the likelihood or reliability indicated by the predictive display may sometimes include two kinds: first, the probability of development into a special win such as, for example, xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBB hit,xe2x80x9d depending upon whether or not the specific stop state will appear; and second, the probability of development into a xe2x80x9creach state.xe2x80x9d
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine in which the predictive display is performed one or more times during a period beginning when the variation of any one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped to the time that the variation of a further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped.
In the case where the predictive display predicts the appearance of a xe2x80x9creach state,xe2x80x9d if the procedure of the game is arranged in the order of xe2x80x9cstart of all symbol variationsxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of a first one of the symbol variationsxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cpredictive displayxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of a second one of the symbol variations,xe2x80x9d a player can understand a process in which the player is advised of whether or not a xe2x80x9creach statexe2x80x9d is actually established after the player doubted whether the predictive display would be connected to the xe2x80x9creach state,xe2x80x9d thereby increasing the player""s interest in finding a relationship between the predictive display and the development into the xe2x80x9creach state.xe2x80x9d In other words, the player will seek the kind of predictive display that needs to be executed to develop the game into the xe2x80x9creach state.xe2x80x9d In addition, if a player recognizes the predictive display that tends to develop into the xe2x80x9creach state,xe2x80x9d then the player will pay attention to the subsequent course of the game with an expectation that the possibility of development into a xe2x80x9creach statexe2x80x9d will be high because the particular predictive display was executed. This expectation is established to a predetermined certainty, and hence the player""s interest in the game is enhanced.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a gaming machine in which the predictive display is performed one or more times during a period beginning when variations of any two of the variably displayed symbols are stopped to the time when variation of a further one of the variably displayed symbol is stopped.
In the case where three variable symbols are arranged to be displayed and two symbols among them have already stopped to establish a xe2x80x9creach state,xe2x80x9d the third (last) stop symbol fills the role of determining whether or not the specific stop state is established. By executing a predictive display to indicate the likelihood of development into a special win during a xe2x80x9creach state,xe2x80x9d the player""s interest is increased by finding a relation between the predictive display and the development into the xe2x80x9creach state.xe2x80x9d When a known predictive display is performed, the player will pay attention to the game with an expectation that is supported by a predetermined certainty in the appearance of the specific stop state.
In accordance with still another embodiment, there is provided a gaming machine in which the predictive display is performed one or more times until the variation of any one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped and then one or more times until variation of further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped subsequently.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a gaming machine in which the predictive display is arranged to be performed one or more times until the variation of any one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped and then one or more times during a period beginning at a time when the variation of further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped to the time when the variation of further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped subsequently.
In another embodiment, there is provided a gaming machine in which the predictive display is performed one or more times during a period beginning at a time when the variation of any one of the symbols is stopped to the time when the variation of further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped, and then one or more times until variation of further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped subsequently.
In accordance another embodiment, there is provided a gaming machine in which the predictive display is performed one or more times until the variation action of any one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped, then a further one or more times until the variation of a further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped, and then a further one or more times until the variation of a further one of the variably displayed symbols is stopped.
One of gaming machines according to the present invention has a display screen for performing both, the variable display of symbols and the predictive display. A player can have an enhanced sense of unity in the variably displayed symbols and the predictive display, and an increased interest of the game. Further, a player can watch the display screen at a glance with little movement and can easily understand a change of the game state.
A further gaming machine according to the present invention has:
a plurality of mechanical rotatable reels each provided with a plurality of symbols that are arranged to display a stop state when their rotations are stopped and to give a profit to a player when the stop state corresponds to a specific stop state;
a random number generator for generating a random number;
a start device for extracting the random number and starting the rotations of the reels in response to a manipulation by a player;
stop devices for stopping respective rotations of the reels in response to each manipulation by the player;
an electrical display arrangement for performing predictive display whether or not the specific stop state is displayed when the rotations of the reels are stopped; and
a controller for determining whether or not it is permitted to display the specific stop state and for determining a predictive display mode based on the result of said determination, the controller being arranged to control the predictive display arrangement such that a likelihood of appearance of the specific stop state is changeable in conjunction with a change in the game resulting from the passage of time.
In accordance with this type of xe2x80x9cPachi-Sloxe2x80x9d machine, since the predictive display is performed by the electrical display arrangement and the variable display of the symbols is performed by the mechanical reels, a player will execute stop manipulation of the reels, e.g., push button operation while watching the symbols on the reels, thereby a bad influence for eyes due to continuous gaze of the electrical display screen for a long time can be restrained. Further, the electrical display arrangement can give various visual demonstrations using predictive symbols to enhance the interest of the game.